The Captain and The Princess
by uRufu-chwan
Summary: Changed from Luffy X Vivi Drabbles but still the same story. Chapter 2 up.
1. Special Seat

My third fic!

I've changed the title of the story (from Luffy X Vivi Drabbles to The Captain and The Princess) and the chapter (from Sit Here to Special Seat). And I've changed my FATAL MISTAKE. I wrote DESERT (OMG!), but now it's already DESSERT. Tehehee...

Enjoy and review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

**Special Seat**

"Here are your desserts, ladies."

Sanji, Nami, and Vivi were in the kitchen in Going Merry. It was a sunny day. The sun shone brightly and the seagulls were flying happily in the sky.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

"Thank you, Sanji-san."

"You're welcome, my sweets…!!" Sanji said with heart eyes.

Nami and Vivi ate the creamy pink cake.

"Whoa… It's delicious, Sanji-san!"

"Thank you, Vivi-chwan!! I always serve the best for you!!"

Vivi gave him her sweet smile. Suddenly, Usopp and Chopper entered the kitchen.

"Sanji!! We're hungry!!"

"You guys just ate an hour ago!!"

"We want dessert! Hey, there're the deserts!!"

Usopp and Chopper rushed to the girls.

"Ooi! Those are not your desserts! They're special for my girls!" Sanji kicked them aside.

The girls giggled.

"You guys have your parts there." Sanji pointed their desserts with his thumb.

"Hurray!!" they ate the desserts. "It's goooooooood……..!!" they shouted happily, made him smirked.

Vivi realized something.

"Where's Luffy-san? I thought he was with you guys."

"Luffy? Maybe he sits on his special seat now." Usopp answered when his mouth was full with Sanji's cake.

"Doesn't he always shout for dessert after lunch like this?" Nami asked curiously.

"Dunno. Maybe he's already felt full."

Vivi felt something was wrong with him. She stood up and decided to find him.

"Nami-san, I want to go outside for a moment. Sanji-san, thanks for the desserts."

"Kay." Nami said without asking.

"Why didn't you eat all the desserts, Vivi-chan? Are they no good?" Sanji asked a little sad.

"No, no! They're marvelous, Sanji-san, but I just want to find Luffy-san. I think something is wrong with him. I'll eat all later." Vivi went out from the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vivi found him on the Going Merry's head. There was a serious look on his face, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Luffy-san, what're you doing there?"

Luffy looked a little surprised.

"A-ah, Vivi." he turned his head to Vivi. "Well, I was just thinking."

Vivi approached him.

"Thinking about what?"

"When we had lunch, Usopp gave me a question. It has been driven me crazy until now."

"What was it?"

"Well, Vivi…" Luffy grabbed his chin and showed a thoughtful look, then turned to her, "Who appeared first, the egg or the chicken?"

Vivi sweatdropped.

"I-it's…"

"What do you think?"

"Well… I think the egg appeared first."

"But eggs come from chickens! If the egg appeared first, where did it come from??"

"So the answer is the chicken."

"I don't think so! Chickens come from eggs! If the chicken appeared first, where did it come from??"

Vivi sweatdropped again.

"So there's no answer!" _"What kind of ridiculous question is that??"_

"There must be!! I've been thinking about it since we finished our lunch!"

"Luffy-san…" she grabbed her forehead.

Well, there was a silent moment after that. She sweatdropped when she saw he was thinking hard again. Suddenly, a question popped out from her head.

"Mmm, Luffy-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always sit there?"

"Well, I always sit here."

"I mean what's so special on that seat?"

"Um, let me thinking. I think because this is the head of Going Merry."

"So?"

"So this is the most important part of Going Merry. It pictured the pride of this ship." he grinned.

"Oh. So that's it. Why do you always sit there if it's important?"

"Because I'm the most important part of this crew, so I have the right to sit here. Nobody has."

Vivi sweatdropped again.

"I-I see. Nobody can sit there."

"Yep."

"So… if Usopp-san or Mr. Bushido sit there, you'll get angry?"

"Mmm… I'll be a little annoyed."

"If it's me?"

"A? You want to sit here?"

"Well, just asking."

He looked to her. "Come here."

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Vivi climbed to his special seat. Luffy moved his body aside so she could sat beside him. She almost fell when her feet was slipping, but Luffy hurriedly grabbed her.

"Woops. Be careful."

She still shocked. "T-thank you."

She made her position right beside him.

"How's it?"

"Good. The ocean looks better from here."

Vivi blushed when she realized that his hand was still on her shoulder.

"Hey, look! It's a dolphin!"

"Really? Where?"

Luffy's left arm pointed the dolphin, when the other still grabbed her right shoulder. "There!"

"It's cute!"

Vivi leaned back on him, enjoying the moment. They watched the dolphin jumping out from the sea.

"Luffy-san?"

"Yeah?" Luffy was busy watching the dolphin.

"Why did you let me to sit here?"

"What's with that?"

"You said that you wouldn't let anybody to sit here."

"No problem, at least I sit with that person."

"Oh, I see. What if Usopp-san sit here with you?"

"Mmm… I won't let him. He's too big to sit here. He'll eat my space. And he'll be so noisy."

"If the others?"

"I won't let the others, too. Sanji and Nami won't want to, Zoro will get in my way, Chopper… Mmm… I'll let him. He's small, so he won't get in my way."

"How about me?"

"Of course I'll let you! You're smaller than Usopp and Zoro, and you didn't annoy me at all! I'm comfort with you."

"R-really?" she blushed.

They watched the dolphin again. Vivi turned to look his face and smiled. Luffy smiled back.

"Oh! I've just remembered. Usopp-san and Tony-kun had their desserts moments ago. Why didn't you come with them?"

"DESSEEEEERT?!" Luffy shouted to her ear.

"Y-yeah, they already ate yours, too." Vivi shut her ears with her palms.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?! Those bastards!! Why didn't you tell me earlier??" Luffy jumped and rushed to the kitchen, left the sweatdropped Vivi behind.

- End -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

LOL! There're so much sweatdropped!!  
Well, I was bored in my Language class, so I wrote this. How's it? I don't think Luffy will think such a serious problem, so I decided to make him thinking about Usopp's question, which isn't too necessary thing to be thought. But it wasn't funny, was it? I'm sorry……. Hah! Please review!! Let me know!!

Oh yeah, SORRY WITH MY ENGLISH!!

Author's Note:  
I had been inspired from this picture.  
i182./albums/x181/MaxloveMao/One piece/vivi x luffy/luffyvivifanart1.jpg


	2. The Fight

Update!! Finally!!

It took place in desert in Alabasta, when Luffy and Vivi was fighting.  
There's no romance in this chapter. I just copied the scene between them from the movie :P, but add some (like Luffy rubbed her shoulder).

Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine. If it was, Vivi would be in the crew then. And I'm not making money from this.

**The Fight**

"I quit." Luffy said out of the blue.

"HUH?!" the others shouted in surprise.

"What do you mean you 'quit'?" Vivi asked.

"We don't have time to put up with your whims, Luffy!" Usopp said furiously.

"We're stopping the rebellion, right?" Luffy asked back.

"Obviously!" Sanji answered him.

"That's boring."

"It's what?!"

"Vivi…" Luffy called her.

"Eh?"

"I wanna kick Crocodile's ass."

She startled with his statement.

"If we stop the rebellion, will that stop Crocodile?"

"I don't…" she didn't continue.

"You want it so nobody dies in this fight. None of the citizens, and none of us. Don't you think that's too soft-hearted?" he smirked.

She went down from Eyelashes. "And what's wrong with thinking that?!" and then approached him, "What's wrong with not wanting people to die?!"

"People die." BUAAGH!!

She punched him right on the face, made him bounced off far behind.

"Stop talking like that!! Say that again and I'll make you pay!!"

Usopp tried to stop her, but was prevented by Sanji.

"The rebel army, the Royal army, and the people of this kingdom haven't done anything wrong!! So why do people have to die?!" she yelled at him.

"Then why are you putting _your_ life on the line?!" before she realized it, Luffy had punched her back on the face.

"Whoa!! You're going too far!!" Usopp shouted to him.

"Damn it, Luffy!!" Sanji clenched his fist.

And a few moments later she already sat on top of his belly, punching him ceaselessly on his face.

"Just one look at this kingdom and even we can tell-"

"Tell what?!" she yelled.

"-what really needs to be done!!"

She didn't stop her punching.

"As if putting your single life on the line is enough!!"

"Then what should I be putting on the line?! I don't have anything else!! I don't have anything else that I can put on the-" Luffy stopped her punching with his palms.

"At least try putting all of our lives on the line together!! We're your nakama!!"

She startled.

"We're your nakama, right?"

She began crying and sobbed loudly.

"Oh. So you cry." he stared at her, then patted her shoulder. "I know you actually hate this and want to kick his ass the most."

He turned to take his hat that had fallen from his hat before, and cleaned it from some dirt.

"Tell me…" he stood up and wore his hat back, "…where Crocodile is."

** FIN **

That's short, huh? I'm not in the mood of writing stories right now, and suddenly I run out of ideas (that had come to my head before) so I just can give you this short chapter. Sorry, but please review and tell me my mistakes, or you can give me some ideas for the next chappie. Thank's!!


End file.
